I'm The Best!
by Tetra Seleno
Summary: [One-Shot] Alone inside Sin, Jecht thinks about the man he was, and the man he is today. Jecht's POV, with some typical Jecht-esque humor thrown here and there. Contains massive spoilers for FFX.


_Okay. I'll admit that this is just a little one-shot that I've been meaning to get out of my head for quite some time. It's Jecht-centric and told from his point of view, so any thing that's said is _his _opinion, not mine. Got it? So don't flame me if I insult somebody – remember: It's from Jecht's point of view._

_That aside, let's get started!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. It belongs to Square – Enix, as do all the names, characters, and places that are used in FFX.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Man, what a boring day _this _has been.

I mean, no one's been around for good ol' me to blow the bajeezus out of! You'd think people were afraid of Sin…

…er, don't answer that.

So, anyway. Name's Jecht – just Jecht – and I'm the greatest blitzball player this side of Zanarkand and back again! Want an autograph? Well, tough; no way I can give you one from where I am.

Yeah… here I am, trapped inside Sin. Kinda funny how it all turned out, really. See, I used to live in this place called Zanarkand. Used to be the best blitzball player ever to grace the Zanarkand Abes, thank you very much. Yeah, I had it _made _there. 

And then I did some stupid crap and landed myself a thousand years into the future. 

Don't you hate it when life slaps you in the face like that?

So, anyway… I met these two guys, see: Auron and Braska. Wanted me to go on a "pilgrimage" with them. Never _was _the most religious guy back home, but hey – how many chances to get outta jail do you see in a lifetime?

I thought so.

So, back to my story… The three of us traveled around Spira – fighting off fiends and praying at temples. Y'know, the usual. See, the whole point of a pilgrimage is to obtain this almighty aeon, cleverly named "The Final Aeon". With this baby, a summoner can defeat Sin.

It wasn't until the end of the pilgrimage when we found out that the Final Aeon requires a guardian to become the summoner's personal Final Aeon. Really blows, huh? And wouldn't ya know, I got all selfless and sacrificed myself to help my good ol' Buddy Braska to defeat Sin.

And here I am now, actually _being_ Sin thanks to that moron Yu Yevon. Man, that's got to be the second time Life slapped me in the face in a year…

Well… before I go on, let me say a few things. Sometimes I thought it was all just going to be one big dream. Like I'd just wake up one morning, be in my bed back in Zanarkand, my wife in my arms, and my son would be cryin' like an infant. It'd be the next big game over at Zanarkand Dome. I'd be leading the Abes to victory, my wife would be cheerin' and cheerin' and cheerin' for me. And when it was all said and done, man would I _booze. _I probably set some records over in our sector of Zanarkand for drinkin'!

Uh…heh heh. Got a little carried away, didn't I?

Then I'd come home to see my own flesh and blood – Tidus – mouthing off at me for drinking, which would eventually lead up to his complaining that I don't practice anymore.

Kids, huh?

Anyway. So these fights of ours, I eventually got annoyed and started calling my son a crybaby, and mock him for crying after I did that. Yeah, so maybe I was being hard on him. So _what? _Life isn't sunshine and daisies – you got to fight your way through life!

And… if I could just get out of this void, find my way back home, I'd apologize to him. I really miss him. I wonder how much he's grown since I ended up here in Spira? Man, I hope he still isn't the same whiny crybaby from 10 years ago.

Heh… maybe that's why I brought him to Spira in the first place… he's my son; I can't _help _but miss him.

Aww, who am I kidding? I just want to be free. Free of this oblivion that Yu Yevon manipulated my aeon form into; I'd give _anything _to just be able to feel the breeze against my face, or the cooling touch of the sphere pool…

Crap. Now I sound fruity.

But… I have seen him. I _did _bring him and Auron back to Spira, after all. He's…well…he's really grown up. Not exactly the little boy I remember… and man, has Auron let himself _go._ Auron, if you can hear me: you're late. It won't be long until I become Sin. Completely.

As in, no more Jecht. Heck, my soul won't even _exist _anymore. Scary thought, huh?

I can only imagine where the two are now. I sure as heck hope they find a way for me to break out of this accursed shell… I don't know, maybe a summoner or something could help me out too. Wouldn't help the problem with Yu Yevon, but hey, _my _suffering would be over, and that's just as good, right?

Man. Now I feel guilty for saying something selfish like that.

Stupid Braska…

Well… I guess there really isn't much I can do, now is there? All I can really do is swim around Spira, blowing stuff up, causing chaos and disorder. That's always a blast.

And… Tidus, if you can hear me…

Please, come soon.

I'll be waiting for you.

Well, I'll be killing random people and blowing the bajeezus out of some cities, buildings, and monuments…but, still.

I'll be waiting, Tidus…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And there you have it, folks. _

_As always, all reviews are appreciated, so please submit one now._

_Really. Please do._


End file.
